


Fairytales aren’t real, but some are.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Talking, new beginings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just watched episode 7 again, during the final scene in the pub what if Rae was still sat down, so I thought up this little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales aren’t real, but some are.

'dear diary,

mum’s had the baby, a girl still nameless, she cute, crys alot though but she’s still at the hospital so enjoying the sleep until she’s home, mum’s recovered, Karims being so good to us all, it’s almost like he’s my real dad. 

The gangs back together again, well almost there’s just Finn left.

I can’t do it to him again, but i love him so much that it hurts more than any stupid cut i’ve ever done to my body, even worse than Liam.

Chloe’s happy again, just a few things that are bothering her, like Ian coming back but the boy’s said they would sort him out if he show’s his face.

Archie’s pulling through, his parents aren’t happy but they can’t control him, he’s slowly becoming confident again, It make me so happy to see him here not caring what people say.

Chop and Izzy are going strong again, apparently the boy she kissed, kissed her first so Chop promised not to punch hi lights out, they same through, happy, bubbly couple again.

Finn’s back from Leeds don’t know how long for but when he came to the hospital it was a huge shocked but amazing at the same time, god i miss him so much and im annoying apparently, little bit true.

I wish it could all go back to normal between me and Finn but thats not going to ever happen.

bye diary…'

"Alright Rae?"

She glanced up from her beer to see Danny. “Ya’ll right danny?” she asked.

"I only wore one hat coz I dont want anyone to think that im too mad or anything". She laughed in response, while Danny rushed over to give Izzy a hug.

'but people can change it does happen'

'And that was that, everything was back together again. Well almost everything. Taking a bite out of a piece of bread was one thing but getting naked was another and if I couldn’t do it then it wasn’t fair to Finn to get involved with him again. Or to be around him'

He scanned the pub, noting everyone was in there normal places, even Danny was there. And there she was not looking up, just staring sadly at her half empty glass.

'maybe this will get her attention..'

punching the buttons on the jukebox for spaceman (by Babylon zoo).

'great now some wankers put mine and Finn’s song on, well it kind of was, never going to admit it though..'

He sat in the only empty chair directly in front of Rae.

She looked up to see Finn sat there, pint in hand like nothing had ever change, no Leeds, no leaving.

"how ave you been?" he asked taking the first step.

"up and downs ya know"

"look i wanted to talk you about something, me and you actually" he had a hopeful look in his eyes.

'she couldn’t do it to him, to break his and her heart once was bad enough but to do it again it would kill her this time.'

'she had to leave.'

'she had to get out the room was closing in on her.'

"gotta go" she said not replying to his question, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"Finn go after her, she needs you" Chloe whispered into his ear. 

"Rae wait please" Finn pleaded following her out.

she was half way through the door until she heard his voice, she had to stop, it was like something wouldn’t let her walk away from him again.

she stopped and waited for him, before walking again, Finn by her side.

"please can we talk about this" pouring his heart out to her.

"I don’t think talking a good idea" fighting back the tears.

"why not?" he asked.

"because…because I’m a four and your an eleven, we don’t fit its impossible, the stares, the looks from people I’ve tried to ignore them it just doesn’t work, I’m sorry Finn. 

she walked away again, not looking back leaving him stood under the orange glow of the street lamp.

The phone rang for a straight three hours, it was him. she never answered not once.

Loud knocking came from the front door.

"I won’t give up on ya Rae!" Finn shouted, "I’m staying here all night until you open this door!". 

more knocking.

she dragged herself off the sofa, opening the front door for him to come in, then laid back down again staring at the TV screen.

"why are you here?".

"coz i’m not leaving until you talk to me".

"theres nothing to talk about Finn".

"there is!" he near as hell shouted at her, this wasn’t the Rae he knew giving up on something because it was to hard.

she sat up straight facing him.

he hadn’t seen the bags under her eyes in the pub.

"you look tired" 

"no shit sherlock" sarcastic Rae was back.

he smiled, “nope not sherlock just Finn, so what’s been happening?”.

"nothing much" she mumbled.

"alright then" he stood up and went to the kitchen to make tea, she lied to him he could tell the way she was rubbing her hands together, scratching her palms.

"DO YOU WANT TEA?" Finn shouted into the lounge.

"no" she voice was soft not like the Rae he was used to, completely gobbing never getting a word in.

He sat down next to Rae with a steaming hot mug of tea in his hands.

"So you gunna tell me now?" time was all she needed, to think mainly, he figured out how her head worked a little, like clogs all turning, fitting into place.

"I told you" still scratching at her hands.

something didn’t expect to happen did, his hand tightened around one of her’s stopping her.

"Stop scratching your hands Rae" Finn spoke like he knew this was something bad, like a kind of self harm.

"sorry" she apologized but not sure what for, pulling her hand away from his but he wouldn’t budge, she gave up still holding hands.

"why did you leave me?" he asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"why did you leave me?" she repeated his question.

"well i asked first".

Rae inwardly groaned.

"I’m a four and you’re an eleven" she started.

"what the fuck does that mean?" Finn asked confused.

oh the thing in the toilets..

"it means.." she stopped, Finn was talking again.

"Rae it means fuck all, look i know i ain’t good with words but just listen, there’s a scale yeah but it’s not just rated for looks, it’s other stuff aswell, there stupid ignore them no one should care what each other looks like, but that’s just the world ain’t it, so i’d say you’re about a nine in my eyes, I’m the only person you should listen to about that kind of stuff, not them nobheads at college, Alright?".

wow, it’s true though but does that mean he wants me back?…

"stop over thinking this Rae jut talk" Finn insisted.

"okay i get what you’re saying but i can’t listen to someone calling me beautiful or something stupid like that, it feels wrong and about the scale thing, Chloe told me about that it’s just all looks".

"don’t listen to Chloe then, just listen to me".

"why?" the word just slipped out not actually knowing what answer she wanted.

"because, you see these things on me face" here he pointed at his eyes, "there pretty good at spotting stuff, ya know like how i find you drop dead gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, strong and did i say beautiful?" looking down at there knotted hands, then back up to her face.

"you did twice" she giggled, believing him a little.

"good so you are listening to me, so be my girlfriend again?".

"I…" she stuttered.

"just say yes Finn" being a little cocky, he knew what her answer was, even if she didn’t first.

"yes Finn, but i need time to think". 

"Finally and alright you can have time, not much though". his cheeky grin emerged.

"so umm, i need to do something but i need your help well kind of it’s just that i really need to umm…"

"need to what?" he rushed her.

"be naked in front of you, dunno if i can though it’s just can’t even look at my self, what if you hate what you see?".

"I wont". 

this was happening right now, he pulled her up with him moving to the stares.

She motioned to go in her mum’s room.

He opened the door a little stunned at the change.

"wow" he muttered.

"I know" she whispered.

"it’s so cool" he pulled her to him kicking the door shut behind him.

Anything could happen in that one moment, behind that closed door but two teenagers who had completely fallen for each other, where taking the next step, to be together maybe not forever and ever but in this one moment the had each other.


End file.
